Jaden Swan
by JaneDefou
Summary: AU. Jaden Swan is coming back to Forks. He just finished his last year at Salem Institute and he is in for a summer full of surprises and drama. Slash! Jacob Black/Jaden Swan. And the rest same pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Author´s Note:**

A little background info about my new story :)

Jaden is Harry Potter. He was adopted by Renee and Charlie when he is 12 and renamed Jaden Swan. (He never says his name is Harry)

Harry is Not the Boy Who Lived, and his parents were just casualties of the war.

Renee and Charlie divorce when Harry is 12 and Bella 14. Jaden is sent to Salem boarding school and spends his summers with Charlie. Except the last two summers(15&16) that he goes to Renee. By the time Harry goes to the last summers to Renee, Bella is already with Charlie in Forks.

Bella, everything is the same.. except with a brother. But Twilight and New Moon have happened.

Jaden has been friends with Jacob since he is 10 and Jacob 11. But he hasn't been to Forks since he is 14.

Jaden is now 16 and wants to go back home because he feels out of place with Renee and Phil.

Also, Charlie knows about Jacob being a shifter.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Jaden Swan

Prologue:

I just got off the phone with Dad and I gave him the good news… I am coming home! Plus I wanted to be around my sister Bella that haven't seen since god's knows when.

I'm just pulling out of Renee and Phil's place. I really don't know if it's worth coming here. I felt abandoned by Renee when they got divorced and I thought that by coming here it could make our relationship better but she wasn't really comfortable around me. So I think it's better to leave now and in good graces before I flip out and blame her for leaving me.

Renee and Dad got divorced two years after I got adopted. At first, everything as perfect and happy, and I could see what a real family was like and I loved it. But then, I turn 11 and I got the Salem Institute of Wizards and Witches acceptance letter. Of course nobody believed the letter, until we got a visit by one of the teachers and he explained… Everything.

My first year at Salem was good, they let the first year students go home on the weekends. Charlie was proud of me and my good grades, but Renee, she didn't like it and at the end she left and took Bella with her.

Right now I just finished my last year and graduation is in 6 months. I really don't know why we have to wait so long but anyway I thought if I spend a couple of summers with Renee and Phil maybe they could understand better but it didn't happen. So now I'm coming home and I really can't wait to get there. I can't wait to see my dad, Bella and Jake. Jacob Black my best friend.

Another reason to be going home and see everyone… I'm dying…

* * *

More soon to follow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Normal POV

Jaden was coming out of Arrival's terminal and just in front of him he could see his Dad waving with a huge grin on his face. Jaden's face broke into a beautiful smile that just made everything brighter around him.

One of the favorite things Charlie loves is watching his Jade's beautiful face brake into real and truthful joy. His green eyes could light up and his mouth would be huge with the grin. He loved it, because when they adopted Jaden, just to see a small grin on his small little face was difficult to accomplish. Another things is that he had always looked like a doll, unfortunately Jaden had always been small for his age, and he always looked youthfulness and innocent. His beautiful little Jade.

Jaden brakes into a run, "Dad! I've missed you so much!" he screamed as he launches his small frame into his father's arms. He feels the chuckles of his father as he answers, "I've missed you too, My Jade."

Jaden rights himself and with his infectiousness grin asks, "Does Bella know I'm coming? Or is it a surprise?"

"I kept it a surprise, even though I'm still mad at her for running to Italy." The grin on his face almost vanishing from his face.

"It's love, Dad." Jaden adds giggling, still not able to frown with the happiness he is feeling.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get you home." Charlie grins and grabs one of the two suitcases Jaden has brought.

Jaden couldn't help feeling over excited. He hasn't seen his sister in almost 4 years, since he was 12 and she was 14, and Renee had walk out with Bella in tow.

"We will be home in a couple of hours, so if you want to sleep and I will wake you when we're almost there." Charlie suggest as they got into the police car Charlie has.

"OK, but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep." Jaden says as he puts his seat belt on. Charlie nods and starts driving.

Half hour later, Charlie turns to look at Harry and can hear the little soft snores Jaden does when he's asleep. He couldn't help but chuckle at him.

2 hours later

Charlie was just pulling into their driveway when Jaden's yawn brakes the silence. "Oh, we're here! I guess I really was tired, huh?" Jaden looks at him with a sleepy grin on his face. His father laughs at him and ruffles his already messy hair.

Jaden grumbles and walks out of the car to get his bags. "When is Bella coming?" He asks as he sees that its already 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"She should be here in 10 or 15 minutes." Charlie says as he checks his watch and the road, frowning.

"Hurry up then! I don't want her to see me, here!" Jaden says jumping in excitement as he drags one of his suitcases to the house.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as he watches his little son trying to pick the suitcase to take it upstairs. "Leave it, Jaden. I'll bring it upstairs." Charlies says after watching Jaden take just a couple of steps and dropping the suitcase because it was too heavy, full of books from school.

Just as they closed the front door, they could hear a car coming, just in time for Jaden to push his bags somewhere in the kitchen and standing in the middle of the living room with a grin on his face.

They heard as Bella and Edward talk all the way to the front porch and open the door. "Dad? I'm here. I haven't broken any rules!" Bella says as she walks in, Edward already leaving with a soft grin on his face.

"In the living room, Bells." She hears his father say.

As Bella walks into the living room, she sees a boy in the middle of the living room with a shoulder length messy black hair, beautiful green eyes and a huge grin.

"Jaden? Oh my god! Jade you're here!" Bella screams as she rushes to her brother and crushes him into a hug. She notices that he was still a little a bit smaller than her and very thin.

"Bella!" Jaden couldn't form another word as he breaks crying. He had missed his sister, a lot. Specially since he found out about his disease.

"Oh my Jaden. I've missed you so much! Look at you, you look beautiful." She says as she started to clean his tears from his red cheeks. Jaden smiles and sniffles but still leaning on his sister.

"It's feels good to have the family back." Charlie says as he looks toward his two kids hugging.

Jaden and Bella grin and both look at their father. Jaden winks at his father and Charlie grumbles.

"Fine, Jaden. Because of your brother, Bella. I'll relieve you from your punishment. But use your time wisely, alright?"

Bella grins and says, "Thanks, will do. I promise."

"Alright, I'm going over to Billy's. You want to come?" Charlies says as he looks at them.

Bella hesitates and Jaden nods excited, he has seen his best friend in two years.

Bella shook her head and says something about a test tomorrow that she has to study for. But will see Jaden in the night.

Jaden nods, "Alright, but I'll hold up on that one. See you later." And drags his father to the car.

Charlie and Bella couldn't help but laugh at Jaden's antics, they sure had missed the pure joy he gave off.

* * *

Ch 2 & 3 are done... :D will update later on the day or tonight! laters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Normal POV)

I couldn't help crying when I felt my sister's arma come around me, embracing me. It felt as if they were telling me, 'Everything is going to be alright.'

After that, when Bella said no to going out with us, even if Dad just took her punishment out. I wonder why is that? But right now, I'm off to see Jacob and can't help to put it back of my mind.

After dragging my Dad to the car, I can't help but squirm with excitement. Even though we have exchange letters weekly, or monthly lately, I haven't seen Jacob in over two years.

Although the past year, our relationship has become weird. I feel like he's not there for me anymore. And I can't help but wonder if Jacob has stop thinking of me as his friend and started to think as a nuisance who can't stop writing him weekly.

Last time he answered me was 3 months ago, but it only said he didn't have time to be held up by small problems.

What I didn't say was that it was my sickness. The letter just said that I've been really sick lately and that I was worried it might be something serious.

Now my nervousness has come and I'm not so excited about going to La Push anymore. What if Jacob doesn't want me there anymore or he just plains ignores me.

I feel the car stop and when I look up we are already in front of the Black's house. I start feeling butterflies in my stomach.

I hear my dad talking, "Sorry, dad. I didn't get that?" My dad smiles and wraps his arm around my thin shoulders. "I said, don't be scared. Jacob asks about you every time I'm around."  
My heart soars hearing that and I can't help it but hope my dad is right.

I let my dad walk in front of me so we can do the element of surprise, because since I'm small, I can easily hide behind him.

We walk the front steps and my dad knocks the door. We hear a quiet "Coming." and then the door is being opened and there he is, Billy Black the same as always, at least that is what I glimpse from Charlie's back.

"Charlie! You didn't call my friend. I would have something prepared for dinner." I hear Billy exclaim.

Dad just grins and says, "Sorry Billy but I have a surprise. A little visitor came back to us today." I can't help but pinch him when he calls me little, he laughs and steps away so I stand in front of Billy still glaring at my dad.

"Jaden! My god you've grown since I last saw you!" Billy shouts and opens his arms so I can bend to hug him hello.

"Hi Billy!" He pats my back a couple of times and then tells is to come in.

As we walk in, I can hear loud snores coming from the back and I know they are coming from my friend Jacob. I couldn't help but feel my insecurities coming back to me all at once.

Billy looked at me and smiles, "He should be waking up soon." I smile at Billy in thanks, then I let my dad and Charlie focus on other stuff like football and fishing stuff.

I was laughing at some antics Billy was doing when I hear behind me a very raspy and grave voice, "Jaden?"

I slowly turn around and was met with a huge torso full of muscles. My mouth drops open and started to look up, and up and up, until I finally see the face of Jacob Black.

In that moment every insecurity or thoughts in my mind was gone, all I could focus on was how much Jacob had grown, he was huge! Both in height and muscle. I probably looked like a small kid compared to his big arms and abs and you get my meaning.

"Jake? Is that you?" I manage to get out as he looks at me as well with wonder in his eyes. Like he was looking something amazing.

"Jade." He whispered and raised a hand to touch my cheek. In that moment, three things happened. One, I forgot completely about my dad and Billy. Two, I felt like I was flying and my cheeks were bright red. And three, I couldn't help but feel that Jake's fingers were really hot.

* * *

What do you think so far? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the name Harry slips on there, I just to have that name before I decided to change it to Jaden. Oh and this time is Jacob's turn ;) Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

(Jacob's POV)

I'm slowly waking up after a long night of patrol. This is getting tiring but if it is to keep Bella safe, they are worth it. Even though we aren't talking, I still love her. How pathetic am I?

Anyways, I can hear Billy and Charlie's voices coming from the front of the house, as well as another voice, a softer one, and it sounds amazing. I stand up to say hi and find out whose the owner of the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

When I enter the living room, I hear the voice laugh and it sounds absolutely breath taking, and I haven't even seen who is the owner. The voices are coming from the kitchen and when I enter it, I see Billy and Charlie and someone I hadn't thought so much lately... Jaden Swan.

Before, we would write each other weekly and then a year ago when I began to hang out with Bella, I forgot to keep in contact with Jaden, and I can't help but feel really guilty about everything. I should probably start reading his letters soon, so I can catch up really well on his life.

It takes all those thoughts to realize that the beautiful voice is coming from him. "Jaden?" I ask to make sure it is coming from him, and it is. I see as he slowly turns around and I stare at he most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, flushed cheeks because of his laughs and rose colored lips. He looks so small and fragile. I feel like I might brake him if I touch him.

He starts to look up, until finally his eyes lock into mine, and the most wonderful things happens. His all being starts to glow golden and all I can think in that moment is that he will be Mine... Forever. I just imprinted on my best friend, on Jaden Swan. This beautiful boy just became my whole reason of existence. And in that moment if someone had something about Bella, I would have said, 'Bella, who?'

I hear his voice, "Jake? Is that you?" I softly whisper his name, "Jade." And I need to touch him, at least to realize that I'm not dreaming and that this is real. I slowly touch his cheek, 'His skin feels like silk.' I bend over a little and take a whiff of vanilla coming from him. 'Simply delicious.'

The moment is ruined when two idiots with the names of Quil and Embry enter my house demanding food. I had completely forgotten about Charlie and Billy and I can see their eyes, there is happiness and acceptance in Charlie's.

I see Jaden pull out a little to say hello to the other two idiots and before he can I quickly grab his arm, I try to be as gentle as possible so I won't hurt him, "Wait! Where's my hug?" I ask with a big grin on my face, needing to touch him a little bit more.

As soon as I finish asking that, I start to see an adorable pink color on Jaden's cheeks. I quickly control myself so won't jump him. He quickly giggles and puts his thin arms around my neck, and his small body touches mine and the smell of vanilla quickly fills my nose.

I wrap my arms around him so I can feel his thin body. 'Feels so good.' I quickly straighten up so his feet are dangling in the air. I'm so wrapped up with feeling Jaden in my arms, that I have forgotten again about the other people on the house, until I hear their chuckles. I let Jaden go and turn to look at the two idiots ruining my moment.

"Jaden Swan. My, my you have grown. Well not in height, you're still small for your age." Embry says and we all laugh even Jaden who still looks a little dazed. He quickly recovers, blushes and chuckles. When I hear that I feel like I'm listening to music.

"Hello Embry Call. I see that you haven't catch up to Quil and Jacob in height, either. If I remember correctly you used to say you were going to be the tallest of them all." Jaden responds. Everyone starts to laugh harder, even Embry.

"Hey Jaden." Quil says quickly and gives Jaden a small hug. I can feel the wolf in me growling for letting Quil hug Jaden. I have to control myself, because nobody knows yet that Jaden is mine.

After that everyone starts to talk and catch up on the lost time, lost time that I need to hear too because I didn't pay attention to him in the last year.

I zone in when Jaden starts to talk about how he feels about finishing Salem and waiting for graduation. And how excited he is to be back in Forks.

"So you're back for good, then?" I can't help but sound a little excited and worried that might leave again.

"Yes, I'm back for good." Jaden smiles wide, but I can see that there is something he is hiding, and I can't help but worry about what he might be hiding.

Everyone claps happily and I turn to look at Charlie and I can see that he is ecstatic to have his small Jaden back.

After a couple of hours of catching up and getting in touch with everyone, everyone starts to migrate and I quickly grab Jaden's attention. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Jaden smiles and nods his head.

I steer Jaden to my room, Charlie catches my eyes and gives me a nod of encouragement and I can feel stronger with that.

But first I need to tell him what I am, since I never told him about that part of my life that has happen lately. I open the door and motions for Jaden to come in and to close the door behind him.

When the door is closed, I see Jaden's beautiful face red and that doesn't help me focus with what I have to tell him.

"I see your room is the same as ever. At least something hasn't changed around here." I hear him say as he walks around my room. I can't take my eyes off of him, this is getting hard to focus on.

"So, Jake you wanted to talk to me about something?" I nod and when I turn to see Jaden, he is sitting in my bed. I clear my throat, and I nod.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something that happen to me this last year, that I like for you to know." I can't focus well seeing him sitting in my bed. The only thing going through my head is pushing Jaden on the bed completely so I can.. Ugh! 'Jacob Black! Focus!'

"You can tell me anything, Jake." I look at Jaden's eyes and the understanding look on his face makes it easier for me to just say it.

"I... Um... Last year, you see... I-Ibecameashifeterfromthelegen dsandyouaremyimprinted." Jaden smiles at me and says, "Slower, Jake. I'm not going anywhere."

I laugh nervously and take a deep breath. "I became a shifter from the legends and you are my imprinted." Jaden's eyes widen and looks at me, "Are you sure I'm your imprinted?"

'Figures that would caught Jaden's attention.'

"Pretty sure." I say, and Jaden looks at me with wonder in his eyes and slowly stands up. "So what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you're mine." I smile a little and walk over to where he is standing.

"Really?" I see Jaden's insecurities.

"Yep." Now I'm standing right infront of him. "Does that mean you are ok with all this?" I ask as I look at Jaden to see him react to me being a wolf and his imprinted.

"Of course! I am more than alright with everything!" I see as Jaden's face brakes into a big smile and then blush at what he just said. 'He's ok with everything!'

I laugh and quickly grab Jaden in a huge hug, understanding really well the meaning behind those words. I feel his small arms come around my neck as I start to turn in circles happy that Jaden is more than alright with everything. I hear him laugh and I can't help feel as the happiest guy alive.

I start to slow down and I notice that Jaden's face is right in front of mine. Our laughter start to die down but the smiles still on our faces. Suddenly his scent of vanilla invades my nose and we start to lean closer and closer... Finally his rosy lips are touching mine. And its wonderful, I feel like I'm flying. 'I'm Kissing Jaden Swan!' I scream inside me, as I start to kiss him more passionately, trying to map his mouth and feel him react to me. Everything is wonderful.

This is definitely my dream come true. I am complete.

* * *

P.D: My updates might slow down a little because I am back to school but I'll try to update as quickly as possible. I tried not to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but with enough to make you come back :) Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **First I want to apologize for taking so long in updating, but now that I'm done with school (yay!) I can continue with the story... So enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Normal POV:

The kiss lasts for at least 15 minutes, when Jaden and Jacob start separating from the kiss both looking dazed and goofy looking. Jaden starts blushing bright red, and Jacob looks proud of himself for the kiss and the reaction of Jaden of the kiss. "That was perfect, Jade." Jacob says as Jaden shyly smiles softly at Jacob and looks down to his feet, softly sitting down on the bed, afraid of his knees giving out on him.

"I have something else to tell you, Jaden. Since I'm coming clean on this secret, I'll continue because I don't want you to hear from someone else, but me." Jacob continues as he looks at Jaden.

Jaden nods and starts looking like he also needs to say something important to Jacob as well. "If we are doing this, then I also need to tell you something too."

Jaden's face looks so serious that it triggers something in Jacob's mind, a letter, on how scared Jaden was, he wasn't feeling so well…

"You were sick, weren't you? And I wasn't there for you…" Jacob says as he remembers on how he ignored that letter, and instead focused on Bella. 'I was such a horrible friend... I'm kinda amazed he is even talking to me.'

Jaden's eyes widen and he looks down to his hands. "I'm still sick Jacob."

"What do you mean? Do you need to lie down? What…?" Jacob tries to say something else, but his mind goes empty, scared of how the conversation is going. He slowly kneels on the ground in front of Jaden and grabs his hands as he looks at Jaden's eyes willing him to continue talking.

"Jake, I'm…" Jaden starts to say but he chokes up and starts to silently cry, scaring Jacob even more. "I'm not okay, Jake. And I'm so afraid."

Jacob's blood runs cold, not knowing how to continue with this. He just told Jaden that he was his imprint, and the kiss! How did it all change so suddenly?! 'I just got him! I just opened my eyes to him and he said yes! He can't be taken away from me so quickly! I need more time!' Jacob's mind rants as he looks at the scared and crying Jaden.

"Ok… Everything's going to be okay! Ok babe! And you are not alone, you have me and your dad and Bella and even my dad!" Jacob says as he looks at Jaden's eyes. "I'm going to take you to your dad, okay? I think he also needs to hear this… right?" Jacob asks.

Jaden nods, "Okay."

Jacob quickly grabs Jaden and carries him to the living room where Billy and Charlie are. Quil and Embry had already left. Charlie quickly stands up when he sees Jacob come in carrying a crying Jaden to the room. "What's going on?" Charlie asks, looking scared at the sight of his crying son.

"Jaden needs to talk to us about something important." Jacob states as he slowly sits down and settles Jaden in his lap, moving him until Jaden can see his dad and Billy too.

"What-?" Charlie tries to ask but stops and quickly sits down, dreading the words that might come out of Jaden's mouth, just by looking at the scared face of Jaden. "Jade, what's going on?" Charlie finally asks.

Jaden looks at them, sucks in a breath to try to calm himself, he needs to come clean to his family, and the last month has been nerve wracking to him.

"I'm sick, dad." Jaden starts. But before he continues he is interrupted by Charlie again, "Sick? Do you have the flu? You have a fever right? Do you need water…? Maybe some medicine too then. I need to go to the pharmacy!"

Billy quickly grabs Charlie's shoulder to calm him down. "Jaden isn't finished Charlie." Charlie looks at his friends eyes, scared out of his mind for what is about to come.

Jaden tries to smile, but fails. "I went to the healers at Salem. I haven't been feeling so well… Weak and short of breath. The healers there told me… Daddy, I-I have leukemia."

Jacob's world crashes at his feet, his baby couldn't be that sick! Surely the world wasn't this horrible to him! First with Bella and now a chance of true happiness with Jaden and now this!

"No. That's not possible. It's not true. My Jade isn't sick. NO!" Charlie stands up looking miserable, like his world is ending. "I just got you back again! You can't be sick! I want to hear it from someone else. I'm taking you to the hospital. Maybe the healers are wrong!"

Charlie goes to his son who just nods, knowing his family needs this, they need to prove it. 'Maybe…'

"We'll go with you Charlie." Jacob says as he stands up with Jaden in his arms again, starts walking to the car, followed by Billy and Charlie.

The rest of the day and night was like a dream, everyone following the exams and test like robots, all of them knowing and dreading to hear the confirmation from the doctors.

Dr. Cullen comes into the room where young Jaden Swan and his family are waiting to hear the results.

"Hello Jaden. I have the results." Jaden nods looking dejected and everyone else looking like their world has ended.

"Well, I'm not going to drag this. Jaden you have acute leukemia."

Jaden nods looking resigned, his small sliver of hope disappearing quickly. The family looks crushed.

Charlie quickly shakes his head, 'I'm not giving up that easily!'

"What does that mean? And could we do some kind of treatment? This can't be the end right?" Charlie questions Dr. Cullen.

"Acute leukemia is when the bone marrow cannot mature fully and they keep building up. Without treatment you would only live for a couple of months, a little bit more. But if you do treatment and respond well, you can be cured Jaden."

"What?! But I was told that I had no treatment!" Jaden looks lost but hopeful, 'Maybe I can beat this thing! Maybe I can have more time with Jacob, Billy and Dad and… Bella!'

"Dad! Bella isn't here!" Jaden exclaims as he remembers that Bella decided to stay at home instead of accompany them to the Blacks.

"I know kiddo, I already talked to her. I told her that we were going to be late. We'll talk to her tomorrow." Charlie calms his son, but looks to the doctor again so he can continue explaining the treatments necessary for his son.

"Jaden, I don't know why they didn't say that there was treatment. But there is and you are still in time for the treatment to work. Is not too late, there is still a 75% chance that you can survive this. I know it is not much, but it is something, Jaden."

"Dr. Cullen, that is a lot more that I was given a month ago. I'll take it!" Jaden adds as he looks at the almost relieved faces of his family. "I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to fight this!" Jaden smiles, not believing that there is chance of survival.

"What's the treatment?" Charlie asks as he looks at the doctor.

"Chemotherapy. We can go to specifics later, but I'm going to go schedule Jaden here in two days for his first treatment. Is that okay?" Dr. Cullen continues as he looks at the hopeful faces of everyone in the room.

"It sounds good doctor, thank you."

Dr. Cullen leaves the room to schedule Jaden into chemotherapy.

As the doctor leaves the room, everyone else looks at Jaden. "How are you feeling my little Jade?" Charlie questions as he sits beside his son bed and grabs one of his small delicate hands. Now more than ever realizing how delicate he really is.

"Overwhelmed, daddy. I just… they told me I wasn't going to make it. And now there is a chance and I feel like it is going to be take away but I'm really hopeful that I can have a second chance." Jake smiles at Jaden's hopeful feel voice.

He stands up and hugs Jaden tightly but being careful, feeling like if he squeezes too hard, he might break.

Charlie smiles but starts crying also, he was just given a second chance with his son and he was going to fight. 'I'm not going to give up on my beautiful son!'

"I'm going to go home Jaden, I need to talk to your sister. Jake are you staying here with him?" Charlie asks as he composes himself.

"Yeah, if you don't mind Charlie." Jacob says, not being able to separate himself from his beautiful Jaden.

"Everything is going to be okay dad. We're going to fight this okay." Jaden adds as he looks at his dad who nods and hugs him.

"Of course little one. I love you my Jade." Charlie says as he holds his son in his arms.

"Love you too dad." Jaden says as he let his dad go.

Charlie stands up and starts moving to the door, followed by Billy. "I'll see you later kiddo." Billy says as they both leave.

"Let's sleep babe. You need to rest, okay. It's been a long day."

Jacob tucks Jaden in the bed as both look into each other eyes.

"Kiss me Jake." Jaden says as he looks at Jacob's eyes. Jacob nods and starts to lean in, knowing both of them needs to know that they are still together after everything.

Their lips touch, and Jacob presses a little harder than before wanting to memorize everything. Their lips move and start mapping each other. Jacob licks at Jaden's bottom lip wanting to taste him. Jaden opens his mouth and Jacob's tongue starts mapping Jaden's mouth savouring his gasps and mewls.

They both part, slowly not wanting to keep going in a hospital bed. They both smile at each other and Jaden blushes softly.

"Will you join in bed, Jake?" Jaden asks not wanting to sleep on his own or be left alone. Jacob smiles again and nods as he slowly lies down next to Jaden, both side by side and staring at each other eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere babe. Not matter what." Jacob says as he puts his arm around Jaden waist and dragging Jaden to his body.

"Thanks Jake. Good night." Jaden smiles softly and curls closely to Jacob and burring his face on his chest, closing his eyes.

"Good night babe." Jacob says as he buries his nose in Jaden's hair.

Jaden smiles, knowing now that whatever happens he won't be on his own anymore and he wasn't going to give up on this.


End file.
